As You Are: Background Stands
Category: } Category:Templates Category: } Category:TemplatesBackground Stands (and some unnamed Stands) are Stands that feature only a few times, sometimes only once, and are not usually important to the Story at all but have been collected here, from the soon-to-be-released As You Are Stand Encyclopedia and been given official abilities and uses as well as names for the unnamed Stands. Each Stand will have its Name, Where it appeared(if necessary), Kanji, User, Stand Type, Appearance, and Ability listed. If it was previously unnamed it will say Unnamed(New Stand Name) so that it has a name. Some Stands may have more information than what is given in the story itself so that the Stand may be usable in a game later. List of Stands Stardust Crusaders * Holly's Stand(Raspberry Beret) - ラズベリーベレット - Holly Joestar-Kujo - Close Range Ability(self-harm) - green, thorny, vines with raspberries attached to the user's back - An Unnamed Stand is the Stand Holly Joestar-Kujo obtains when DIO is struck with the arrow. Since her willpower and fighting spirit is not exceptional, Holly is not strong enough to control her Stand and it begins killing her with a horrible illness. When Jotaro and the other Crusaders defeat DIO, Holly's Stand disappears though she is able to see Stands for the rest of her life. It is stated in the As You Are Stand Encyclopedia that Holly's Stand(in the As You Are universe)is truly named Raspberry Beret and that its ability was to use the vines as whips or ropes like Hermit Purple but, instead of using Hamon, it could burst the Raspberries to release a healing juice that would help allies or a deadly toxin that inflicts a terrible illness only Raspberry Beret can cure. Though it never saw use, the terrible illness it gave Holly and Avdol's hand phasing through the Stand were early signs of its toxin ability and its unique ability to phase through other Stands and Stand users if its user chooses(or isn't in control). ** Stats: DestPower - C, Speed - E(C if usable), Range - E(A if usable), Durability - E, Precision - B, DevPoten - A(B if usable) * Jonathan Joestar's Stand(Every Rose has its Thorn) - とげのないバラはない - Jonathan Joestar/DIO - Close Range Ability - Purple, thorny, vines extending from the user - An unnamed Stand similar in appearance and ability is the Stand said to belong to the body of Jonathan Joestar attached to DIO. The abilities of the Stand are very similar to those of Hermit Purple but have shown no combat capabilities. As stated in the Stand Encyclopedia, this Stand is Every Rose has its Thorn and is essentially Hermit Purple with better image creation but no combat capabilities. Other than that, almost no information is provided. ** Stats: DestPower - N/A, Speed - B, Range - E, Durability - E, Precision - A, DevPoten - E Diamond is Unbreakable * Nijimura's Father's Stand(The Sickness) - シッキネス - Nijimura's Father - Close Range Ability - No appearance - An unnamed Stand given to Nijimura's father by DIO, this Stand was not even shown but it is said that it was the reason for his strange abilities after being changed by DIO's spore. In the Stand Encyclopedia, this Stand is named The Sickness. The Sickness is an ability Stand that gives its user immortality and insane regenerative capabilities but makes the user extremely flimsy and able to lose pieces very easily and the ability grows much more intense when Nijimura's father is infected by the Spore, making the regeneration even faster but making his flimsiness comparable to that of a 3 month old corpse. ** Stats: DestPower - N/A, Speed - A, Range - N/A, Durability - E, Precision - C, DevPoten - E Vento Aureo(Golden Wind) * Natural Resources Worker's Stand(Static Shock) - スタティックショック - Natural Resources Worker - Close Range Combat - Arcs of electricity extending from the user's fingers - An unnamed Stand obtained by a Natural Resources worker who hurt himself on meteor rocks. This Stand and user were mentioned to Team Bucciarati by Polnareff but made no appearance itself. In the Stand Encyclopedia, this Stand is named Static Shock. Static Shock is a Stand that allows the user to shoot white hot bolts of electricity out of their fingers and cover themselves in electricity to fight in close combat. While the user and Stand were only mentioned and never actually seen, this Stand was still made important in a conversation for explaining the origin of Stands. ** Stats(if in combat): DestPower - B, Speed - A, Range - C, Durability - C, Precision - C, DevPoten - C * Unnamed Person's Stand(Gold Rush) - ゴールド・ラッシュ - Unnamed User - Close Range Combat - A humanoid in a black spandex suit with gold rings on its arms, legs, and two as an X on the chest with a red gem in the center. It wears a helmet with the Kanji for King on its helmet - An unnamed Stand belonging to a person that was in the way of Senjin, and his Stand Black Hole Sun, and had so much gravity put on him that he got crushed into the ground. The unknown person challenged Senjin because Senjin had ignored him and the person brought out his Stand which looked like a person in a black and gold suit briefly before the user was absolutely crushed. According to the Stand Encyclopedia, this Stand is the original universe version of the Steel Ball Run: AYA Stand Black Gold and is named Gold Rush. It states that Gold Rush had the same base design as Black Gold but the gold armor on it was changed to be rings that went around its arms and legs and two rings that make an X on the chest with a red gem in the center of it. Gold Rush's ability is to fire red lasers out of the red gem on its chest and to attract precious metals towards it to make into more armor or projectiles. Titanwolken * . Stone Ocean * . Steel Ball Run * . JoJolion * . Category:Stands Category:JJBA: AYA Stands Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU